Evidências
by Sarah Snape2
Summary: Esta fic esta alinhavada há muito tempo. Para ser sincera desde que escrevi “A Filha do Comensal da Morte” e é baseada inteiramente nesta fic. Mas se vc não leu “A filha” compreenderá a fic muitíssimo bem.


Evidências

(intérpretes Chitãozinho e Xororó)

Por Sarah Snape

NA: Esta fic esta alinhavada há muito tempo. Para ser sincera desde que escrevi "A Filha do Comensal da Morte" e é baseada inteiramente nesta fic. Mas se vc não leu "A filha" compreenderá a fic muitíssimo bem. Mais uma vez lastimo aqueles que não gostam de musica sertaneja. Paciência, afinal gostos, cores e amores não se discutem.

Dedico essa songfic a Mimi Granger, grande fã de "A filha".

Evidências

_Quando eu digo que deixei de te amar _

_É porque eu te amo _

_Quando eu digo que não quero _

_Mais você _

_É porque eu te quero_

- Saia daqui! Eu nunca mais quero olhar para sua cara!

- Hermione eu juro, não tive nada a ver com o acidente. – era a enésima vez que ele tentava explicar.

- Sai daqui. Já cansei das suas explicações.. Some, Severo Snape! Some da minha vida. – ela enxotava- o .

- Pelo amor de Deus, me escuta...

- Você não tem nada para me dizer que eu não tenha escutado uma porção de vezes. – ela suspirou e continuou vociferando - Vai embora! Vá fazer seus planos de destruição com seus amiguinhos, vá mentir para outra idiota porque a mim você não engana mais...

- Por favor...- ele implorava. Snape faria qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa para que Hermione o escutasse.

- Já mandei você embora. Ao menos se não me respeita, se não gosta de mim, respeite a meus pais que estão mortos com a sua participação. – ela apenas indicava a porta com a mão.

- È mentira, Hermione. Por favor me escuta... Eu te amo tanto...- ele tentava, mais uma vez.. quem sabe ela escutasse.

- E pensar que um dia acreditei em você...Vá embora, Severo, e esqueça que algum dia eu existi na sua vida...- Hermione saiu daquela sala sem olhar para trás.

_Eu tenho medo de te dar meu _

_Coração _

_E confessar que eu estou _

_Em tuas mãos _

_Mas não posso imaginar _

_O que vai ser de mim _

_Se eu te perder um dia_

Já fazia alguns anos que eles eram casados. Realmente aquilo fora completamente inesperado. Apaixonara-se pelo temido professor de Poções de maneira completamente inesperada... Era incrível.. Uma pessoa a quem odiava, mas que o com o tempo aprender a respeitar, havia roubado seu coração... Mas era incrível. Quanto mais gostava dele, mais mal ele a tratava. Parecia até que sabia. Na verdade, a única pessoa a quem falara alguma coisa, fora Neville Longbotton, seu melhor amigo, desde que Rony e Harry começaram a ter outros interesses que não a incluíam. Realmente era impressionante a frieza e a maldade com que ele tratara naquela época. Tinha a constante impressão de fazer as coisas erradas. Mas um dia soubera verdade. E fora uma verdade ótima, além de surpreendente.

E talvez fosse melhor não ter sabido de nada, fosse melhor ter continuado na ignorância.

_Eu me afasto e me defendo _

_De você _

_Mas depois me entrego _

_Faço tipo, falo coisas que _

_Eu não sou _

_Mas depois eu nego _

O amor não é para mim. Essa frase norteou toda a minha vida até agora e não será diferente no futuro. Pensei realmente que tudo pudesse ser completo na minha vida, mas enquanto existir Voldemort, enquanto existir reino das trevas jamais coisas boas podem acontecer na minha vida. E de qualquer forma, até hoje, quais aberturas eu dei para o amor em minha vida? Alguns tórridos romances movidos apenas pelo desejo animalesco de sexo, e uma paixão fulminante, avassaladora e destruidora por Lílian Evans. Sim, quando jovens todos temos o direito a seremos pedantes. E Evans era demais, ou de menos para mim, depende claro do ponto de vista. De qualquer forma o único sentimento que eu infundia nela era piedade. E depois da indiferença este é o pior sentimento que um ser humano pode nutrir por outro.

Depois de muitos anos, adquirindo até uma certa fama de asteta quando eu já pensava que iria ficar sozinho para todo o sempre, ela surgiu em minha vida. Pessoalmente nunca tive interesse por alunas, e já houve uma época em que a minha idade e a idade das concluintes era bem mais próxima. Poucas, para não dizer nenhuma chamaram de algum modo a minha atenção... Não a atenção professoral, academicista, mas a atenção de um homem.

_Mas a verdade é que sou _

_Louco por você _

_E tenho medo de pensar _

_Em te perder _

_Eu preciso aceitar que não dá _

_Mais para _

_Separar as nossas vidas _

Inicialmente eu a admirava, pois achava traços nela que lembrança minha tola e juvenil paixão por Lilian. Claro, tinha uma paixão fora do comum pelo conhecimento, pela arte do conhecimento. Vez por outra observando-a me ocorreu que talvez ela escondesse uma grande fragilidade através da pose de sabe-tudo. De certa maneira eu era assim, procurara criar uma áurea de maldade, de frieza em torno de mim, que na realidade eu não sentia, na realidade eu não era assim. Talvez fosse possível que o instinto de preservação falasse mais forte em mim, mesmo inconscientemente. Para um homem como eu não era dado o direito de ter família, filhos e nem sequer felicidade.

O amor, até mais do que a própria paixão, vem quando menos se espera e talvez pela pessoa não tão adequada assim. Ela não era adequada, em nenhum dos pontos de vista: era nascida trouxa, e embora Severo concordasse em tese com o termo sangue-ruim achava-o agressivo demais. Mas como ofensa era obrigado a concordar que seria perfeito! Hermione era jovem, idealista, do bem... mas os opostos se atraem, e aquela garota o atraia terrivelmente! Poderia jogar tudo para o ar se ela pedisse... Faria qualquer coisa, realmente qualquer coisa.

De qualquer modo ele não poderia colocá-la em risco com aquela vida aventureira, aquela vida de semi-servidão a Voldemort. E quando Lucio soubesse? Quando os outros comensais soubessem?

Não, era melhor abandonar qualquer ilusão sobre ela. Era melhor esconder aquele amor de todos, mas principalmente dela.

_E nessa loucura de dizer _

_Que não te quero _

_Vou negando as aparências, _

_Disfarçando as evidências _

_Mas pra que viver fingindo _

_Se eu não posso enganar _

_Meu coração _

_Eu sei que te amo, _

Tornava-se cada vez mais difícil para Hermione não retrucar, não reclamar com seus amigos quando criticavam Snape e muitas vezes tendo razão. Era difícil não demonstrar aos outros seus sentimentos, não ficar devaneando olhando encantada para aquele homem que franzia as sobrancelhas mas não dizia nada ao vê-la observando-o com insistência. Parecia preferir fingir que nada estava acontecendo. E isso sim, era bem ao estilo, bem típico dele. Mais difícil do que enganar aos outros (e para isso somente é exigido um pouco de perícia, pois as pessoas dificilmente se detêm a enxergar mais do que lhes verdadeiramente interessa) é ocultar os sentimentos de si mesmo. Com um olhar calculista ela derramou mais folhas de maça-verde do que o necessário naquele caldeirão. Sabia que tudo iria explodir, sabia que iria receber uma detenção pela distração, além de algumas palavras nada amáveis, no mínimo,claro. Mas era uma oportunidade. Uma oportunidade.. nem ela sabia exatamente para o quê.

Snape ficou inquieto com aquela atitude. Tudo o que conseguia discernir no meio de todas aquelas baboseiras sentimentais e racionais entre as quais se debatiam seu coração e sua razão. Ela provocara deliberadamente aquela explosão que por sorte não machucara ninguém. Era estranho, um erro tão óbvio, um lance em que ela conseguira o que planejara. Até ficou em duvida se lhe daria uma detenção.. tudo parecia planejado demais. Ele o grande espião ficou desconfiado. Não quis tentar ler os pensamentos dela. Poderia vir a perceber algo que não lhe agradaria. Quando decretou a sentença da detenção viu nos olhos da moça um brilho de triunfo e ficou ainda mais desconfiado quanto às intenções dela.

_Chega de mentiras _

_De negar o meu desejo _

_Eu te quero mais que tudo _

_eu preciso do seu beijo _

_Eu entrego a minha vida _

_Pra você fazer o que quiser _

_De mim _

Hermione saia do Gringotes e o vento gelado percorria seu corpo congelando até os ossos. Odiava aquele frio intenso, aquela neve, aquela chuva. Os dias cinzentos lhe faziam lembra-se da sua vida e isso tudo ela preferia esquecer. Sorria na lembrança de que Sarah estava agora quentinha e sendo totalmente mimada pela velha sra. Longbotton. Na verdade, quando seu casamento terminara de forma tão abrupta não tivera outra idéia a não ser procurar Neville que fora do mundo das Trevas era a única pessoa que sabia sobre ela e Snape. Neville e a velha sra. Longbotton a acolheram com felicidade, e a velha mimava Sarah demais, fazendo todas as vontades. Ia rapidamente para casa, para a casa dos Longbotton, não tinha mais ninguém além deles.

Porque Severo tinha que fazer aquilo? Será que valia a pena colocar seu casamento em risco, todo o amor deles, a felicidade cotidiana em nome de um papel de pretenso espião? Ele acabara com tudo, matara os pais dela, afirmara não ter feito isso, mas todas as evidências apontavam para ele. Hermione nunca tivera nenhuma duvida quanto a isso, e embora a Sra. Longbotton sempre dissera que talvez fosse ideal ela perdoar o marido, e se não quisesse perdoar, ao mesmo que conversasse com ele, de cabeça fria.

Hermione sempre se negara a fazer isso! Severo matara seus pais.

_Só quero ouvir você dizer _

_Que sim _

_Diz que é verdade que tem _

_Saudade _

_Que ainda você pensa muito _

_Em mim _

Severo sentia-se ressentido com Hermione, com a atitude dela, embora tivessem se passado diversos anos. Porque ela que sempre o aceitara do jeito dele, que sempre afirmara amá-lo mais do que tudo e a todo se negava ao menos a escutar o que ele dizia? E isso que Hermione era uma mulher inteligente. A mais inteligente que ele já tiver a oportunidade de conhecer. Claro que todas os indícios apontavam para ele, e mais Lucio fora tão sagaz que matara os Granger com a varinha de Severo. Por um instante Snape pensou que Lucio na época até estivesse nutrindo "idéias" a cerca de Hermione. Tudo o que ele mais desejava era ser escutado. Escondido continuava acompanhando a vida de Hermione, tudo o que acontecia com ela, tudo sobre a menina.. tudo.

Não que Hermione não gostasse de viver com os Longbottons. Era muito confortável, uma vida estável e rotineira, perfeitamente ideal para a criação de uma criança. Mas às vezes, em alguns momentos devaneava, pensava em como seria a sua vida se Severo não tivesse assassinado covardemente seus pais! E como fingira gostar deles. Porque fizera isso? Porque não continuara odiando-a? porque se deixara envolver pelo amor que ela oferecia? Pela felicidade? Porque deixara que ela construísse um castelo de areia que as ondas do mar derrubariam depois?

_Diz que é verdade que tem _

_Saudade _

_Que ainda você quer viver _

_Pra mim _

Tudo o que Severo Snape mais queria era que Hermione o escutasse, que compreendesse que fizer um julgamento precipitado e que tudo pudesse voltar a ser como era antes. Quem sabe algum dia isso não fosse possível?

Tudo o que Hermione Granger mais queria era poder voltar ao passado, voltar a ter Severo do seu lado, voltar a ter sua felicidade. Quem sabe algum dia isso não fosse possível?

FIM


End file.
